


Just to Say

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emu shoved against the wall again, M/M, Missing Scene, and kissed soundly, episode 34, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Parad has been patiently waiting for his chance to partake in one of CR's most important traditions.





	Just to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Toei left something out of episode 34. I've corrected their mistake.

Emu has just finished checking on the current patient and exited the Quarantine room when it happens. He just barely catches the flash of digital distortion out of the corner of his eye as he walks towards the stairs. But before he can react or even turn to look he's being grabbed and spun dizzyingly.

He feels the, by now, bizarrely familiar sensation of his back slamming against the wall a moment later. The breath goes out of him with a instinctive, startled cry. It takes a moment more to regain his bearings. As he does he realizes he's been shoved against the corridor wall just a few paces from the stairs. Parad is leaning over him, pressing him against the wall.

"...how is it always the same fucking spot...?!" 

Emu hadn’t quite meant to say that out loud.

Parad seems taken aback. He draws back slightly. "...what?"

Emu blushes. "Er...Nothing! I mean nevermind....What do you want now Parad?" Parad looks at him oddly for a second then shrugs, leaning back into Emu. And he keeps leaning, pausing with with scant centimeters  between his lips and Emu's. Emu's breath catches.

"Just this." Parad whispers against Emu's lips before sealing them together with his own. He switches his grip from Emu's elbows to his wrists, pulling them over his head and pinning them against the wall.

Parad kisses Emu demandingly but also surprisingly gently. He shifts Emu’s wrists to one hand and runs the other through Emu's hair. Tracing his fingers over the shell of Emu’s ear, along his jaw and finally down his throat to the hollow of his throat.

Emu can't help the small sight that escapes him at the delicate touches. His eyes flutter closed and can feel Parad smile against his lips. The bugster deepens the kiss, pressing his body flush against Emu's.

Releasing his wrists to cup either side of Emu's face, Parad breaks the kiss. He pushes away, separating his body from Emu's. Emu finds himself following after, stopped only by Parad's hold on him. Emu pants and blinks dazedly up at Parad who only smiles impishly. 

“Just that,” the Bugster says and brushes his thumb brushes across Emu's bottom lip. Then he releases Emu, steps backwards and vanishes.

Emu is left standing against the wall flushed and unaccountably breathless. As he slides down it all he can feel is the loss of Parad's body against his own. Like something had been ripped away from him, leaving him cold and yearning for more.


End file.
